Paper's Strength
by Archangel630
Summary: Kushina knew the pain of being hated, with this in mind she had no right to hate the Kyubi, and with this in mind on the night of Naruto's birth she took the effort to tell Kurama her real feelings, how could any one know the results of this. With the change Kurama takes an oath to protect his ototo (Younger Brother) both will change Naruto Shinobi's World.
1. A Simple Change

A new story, I know that many of you have favorite my Naruto Invasion, and many will look to see if it will continue, sadly at the current time I have no plans to continue it, but I will not discontinue it, I will continue to write when the inspiration hits me, but currently none of the Marvel story arcs intrigue me. Now this story was conceived by one question what if Naruto had a way to cheat the written e3xam of the chunin exams, this idea bounced around for a while until another thought, what if the Kyubi, Kurama, killed Obito before he hypnotized him and sealed him to destroy Konoha, and this is what came from it.

A lot of things changed due to this one event, I will explain once the reason becomes needed.

Now for your reading pleasure.

PAPER'S STRENGTH

"Talking"

'_Thinking_/_Written Communication_'

**JUTSUS**

I do not own Naruto, or any other Manga references

Child birth is a magnificent event and testament to human reproduction; gestation for a human takes approximately nine months for a fetus to come to full term. The human female experiences a dramatic change in hormone and cellular shifts; these changes bring emotional and appetite changes, at the end once birth comes, things expected are not quite what people imagine.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…MINATO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE… YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

A sweat glistened fist swung at the head that was occupying space. The punch, however, was so sharp that few strands of hair was cut.

"We both planned this Kushina-chan." Hidden mirth was in Minato's voice.

Minato paled and moved again to evade the next punch. Minato was a tall with blonde hair, blue eyes and an angular face, he also wore an all blue outfit; he wore a long sleeve blue shirt with black bands at his elbow and long blue pants with white wraps around the thighs, and black sandals.

"IF I WOULD HAVE KNOWN HOW PAINFUL THIS WOULD BE I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT, YOU ASS." Kushina growled at Minato.

Kushina was a beautiful woman with flowing scarlet hair, though at the moment it was matted down with sweat. She was wearing a white pregnancy gown, at the moment she was lain on a platform of sorts. The gown had a hole at the stomach that was showing a tattoo of sorts and Minato's hand was pressed firmly against her stomach, more specifically on the tattoo and something seemed to be trying to get out.

"Biwako told you how painful it would be baka, now stop swinging at me or I can't keep Kyubi suppressed." Minato deadpanned at Kushina.

"That's not his name. I will learn his name-ttanbe, so stop calling him that derogatory name… and you're not supposed to call your wife names." Kushina chucked but then groaned with such intensity that she coughed quite hard.

"Calm down Kushina-chan, you need to keep your focus, if it slips the currently unknown named Kyubi will get free and I rather not die by him." The soothed the pain filled mind of Kushina.

The calm voice came from the mid wife of Sarutobi Biwako, she was an average looking woman, and the only remarkable feature was her ashen grey hair pulled into a pony. She wore a white robe and a red scarf. She was currently standing by Kushina's pelvis monitoring the birth of the two's son, Naruto. Kushina nodded but groaned loudly as a pain originated at her pelvis and traveled at her stomach area.

"The contractions are close enough that you need to start pushing Kushina, once Naruto comes go to the seal to hold back the Kyubi, like only a woman can." Biwako said as she took her hand on Kushina's stomach

Minato soured at the dig of his gender, like Biwako typically did, Biwako had a very strong impression that woman were stronger than men, a fact that Minato believed on certain aspects, however she never once said a good thing except, the only exception is Hiruzen. Minato watched Kushina moved in an upright position to give birth, Minato however had the task of keeping his chakra regulated to keep the seal intact; Minato was so hyper focused that he didn't notice the final grunt and the cry of his newborn son, but the world came into focus when Biwako place the bundle that was his child into his arms. The world froze just for a couple of seconds for Minato, but it could have been longer. Minato stared down at his child, and even though that his son was covered by the remnant of the womb that he just exited, Minato could see the blond hair that his son had.

Minato sighed at the sight of the blonde, he was worried that Kushina's strong will would take over even his son's hair color, but luckily Naruto knew which hair color was better. Minato looked down to his wife and watched as she smiled at him with an exhausted expression, Minato watched as Kushina stared at them with much fondness. Minato placed Naruto next to his wife and watched as she fell asleep, more than likely to go to the seal. Minato looked over at Biwako and the ANBU agent, but felt fear when he saw both Biwako and the ANBU had fallen to the floor, and standing in their place was a robed covered individual with an orange mask with only one eye hole at his right eye.

"You took such pains to hide from everyone, but in the end I found you. To think that the famed Jinchuriki of the Kyubi would be married to the famous Yondaime Hokage, but I knew that already… now at the time I would make a veiled threat to you to make you do what I want, but at the current time, I know you have already thought of ways to kill me, so a backup plan and diversion is needed." The condescending tone was enough to annoy Minato, but when the man seemed to have sucked into a localized point. Minato panicked and turn quickly to see the same man behind him and holding his newborn son.

"I have to say that your anticipation of conflict is not the same that I remember, Yondaime-san. To let an enemy combatant to get behind you is detrimental. Now… move away from the Jinchuriki or I open the windpipe of your child." The last word seemed to make the man visibly flinch, Minato knew that even if the man found it deplorable, the man would still do it.

Minato edged away from Kushina to protect their son, when Minato was far enough away the orange masked man scoffed, and angled his head to the right and threw Naruto into the air, ahead of Minato. The orange masked man watched Minato disappear in the air above Naruto and grabbed him, however the orange masked man chuckled, and Minato was concerned. His concern was justified when he heard the hissing of a lit explosive tag. Minato was quick and disappeared in a bright yellow flash with Naruto in tow. The man with the orange masked chuckled at the man's weakness and grabbed Kushina from the table and disappeared.

^^^Where the Jinchuriki and Seal Meet^^^

Kushina was discombobulated by the forcing herself to the sealscape, or what she like to call it. Kushina was depressed by the events that had just played out, however how much she wanted to help her family right now, the chakra in the seal had to be regulated until Minato strengthen the seal, but as she saw… this man came for her, and was strong enough and clever enough to separate her from him. Kushina walked through the large basin of water that was in the room and walked quite a distance and stood in front a cruel scene, strapped to a platform himself was the mighty Kyubi, each of his nine tails were fastened with a spike driven through the tail, and bands wrapped around his ankles, wrists and neck.

Kushina fell to the ground in front of the cage that held back the oppressed Kyubi. The Kyubi noticed the extra chakra in his presence and opened his eyes, before him was the one of the people he hated the most. Kyubi hated every one of his jailers, but least of all Kushina, he didn't hate her existence like Mito's.

"Whatever reason could you be here, you disgusting ningen?" The Kyubi's voice was laced with such hatred that it could drip and poison the reservoir.

The Kyubi grumbled slightly, but that changed when the choking sensation that he experience with the neck shackle disappeared, next to disappear was the shackles that were around his wrists and his ankles. Once the spikes in his tails lifted out of his tails, the feelings of the Kyubi were confused.

"You're free biju-sama." Kyubi noticed that Kushina spoke with such exhaustion.

The Kyubi just sat there with no thoughts in his mind, the Kyubi couldn't fathom why his jailer would release. The Kyubi was aware that someone had started to release him, but the Kyubi thought that they would do their best to make sure that he wouldn't get free. The Kyubi was unaware of the woman's priorities.

"What are you doing ningen?" The Kyubi noticed that Kushina and braced herself against her own knees and was breathing hard.

"I have released your bonds." The way Kushina said that annoyed the Kyubi, she deadpanned him, and that annoyed him.

"Why would you release me, when I am so close to being released… are you not supposed to protect Konoha from my wrath? That is you job as my Jinchuriki." The Kyubi reviled that word Jinchuriki.

"Why do I have to do that, why I can't protect you from the hateful world?" Kushina said with much kindness.

"Why would even think about doing that?" The Kyubi had a guarded response

"Because for so many years I have been told that I need love so I don't lose myself to the hatred that a Jinchuriki would feel, and that your power was not something that the world should experience, that meant that you had to be feared and hated, but during my pregnancy with my son it got me thinking, you had to come from somewhere, that means someone must have loved you, that made me think, what if you are angry and hate people because people haven't learned to love you… So I thought maybe I would try to be the thing to you that I was going to be… a mother, a mother is supposed to nurture their children to be the best person that they could be."

The Kyubi had been inching closer to Kushina with each step and was close to closing his teeth around his jailer, she had to go and say "that", there was no point for her to say something like that, Kyubi could feel that his chakra was being drawn out of Kushina's body.

"Why would you even care?" The Kyubi was wary of Kushina at the moment.

"Because, I have failed to be the type of mother you could have needed, because I feel this will be the last time we see each other. Least I can do for you is to leave you with is love and peace, instead of hatred and anger. So before I leave I can take all your hatred and anger."

Kyubi was about to protest, but not because he was attached to his hatred, but because someone was willing to take it for him. Kyubi noticed chains of chakra waft off of Kushina's body is mass quantities. The Kyubi did a quick count and was impressed by the amount of chains that were there. The chains pierced the Kyubi's chakra hide and seemed to have become taut on something, The Kyubi watched as Kushina began to pull the color red off his fur and absorb it through her chains into her body. The Kyubi continued to be amazed as this small woman absorbed all his hatred and anger and still her heart beat.

"There you go Biju-sama, I took as much as I could, I have to leave enough life for me to say goodbye to my husband and son…"

The Kyubi was flabbergasted by what she said, to take almost all of it leaving just a mild irritation of humans, and still have enough to be alive, but for some reason her actions caused a great wound to open in the Kyubi's heart; this woman, who he would spit on because of her being his container sacrificed her life and possible soul so that he would not feel his anger. This woman reminded him of his father, his great creator, it could be because of the hair, but it was mostly because of her selfless character and sacrifice. A decision was made right there.

"Kurama… my given name is Kurama."

Kushina paused to let the Kyubi's words sink in. He gave her his name, willingly. Kushina threw her hands into the air and yelled for the world to hear.

"YATTA! I got your name, in the end I was able to get your name, I may not have become Hokage, which I would have been awesome at, and I was able to get the great Kyubi's name."

Kurama chuckled at the exuberance that Kushina held, even in the face of death.

"You have done me a great favor Uzumaki Kushina, let me do one for you. Once I leave you I will protect your son. From whatever ails him, threatens, or harm, I will protect him with my dying breath…kaa-san."

Kushina's eyes eye widen with such sharpness and her head turned to look at Kurama to gauge him, when she saw no signs of deception she smiled and him, like a proud mother would and fell backwards. Before she hit the ground her descent was halted by one of Kurama's tails.

"You do a good job protecting your ototo, sochi, and be good."

Kurama watched as Kushina's breathing started to still and her appearance started to fade from their world. Kurama was a proud person, and felt honor bond to his promises and was not going to fail. He would strive to do his best because he didn't want this warm feeling he got from Kushina to go away.

'_I will Kushina-kaa-san. Now for the waiting game._'

^^^^^^^^^Reality^^^^^^^^^^^^

The man with the orange masked remarked on how his deeds would bring about change to the world in front of nobody, but you tend to do that when you were lonely.

"The world will know peace, even if I have to force them, no one should have to die because of men's stupidity… no one should lose the woman they loved because of war…Rin."

Kushina awakened and the screaming proclamation, and was not fazed by the megalomaniac ranting's of a villain, but her heart stilled when she heard that name.

'_Rin!? You shouldn't know that name, unless you are a Konoha citizen, better yet a shinobi._'

Kushina remembered the anguish of little Kakashi when he returned and had to inform Minato that he impaled his teammate, and was even more broken that she was the one that threw herself onto his attack. Only a few people knew that Rin had died on the battlefield during a two month war with Kiri. The only other person that would care that Rin was dead, was himself was dead.

"Obito?"

The Man in the orange mask froze when he heard the soft voice of his sensei's wife, he turned when he heard his voice and looked at the woman, as she looked at him with such sadness, but it wasn't pity like he thought it was, just sadness.

"It doesn't matter that you know my name Kushina-sama, the Kyubi will be mine and my plan's will begin… and even if they are stalled of have contingencies."

Obito was about to laugh but was stunned when he saw the tears falling from Kushina's eyes.

"To think my favorite of Minato's students is alive, and to have been tainted by such hatred, is hard to see. That fun loving, prank loving Uchiha I know, to have had his heart destroyed and to have no one that loves him be there for you…I'm sorry that you had to bear such anger and hatred."

Obito didn't want to hear that, he didn't want understanding, he didn't want forgiveness, he wanted fear hatred, why did she have to be so understanding.

"If I would have heard those words instead of Madara's I wouldn't be here Kushina-sama, but that won't change the past. The Kyubi is mine and soon the world will change for the better. No more words, no more feelings."

Obito placed his hand on Kushina's stomach right over the seal and pulsed his chakra into the seal disrupting the seal's structure and destroying it.

"Come to me Kyubi and show your oppressor your fury and wrath."

Gold energy bubbled under the surface and surged forward into the air and manifested into the Nine Tailed Fox. Obito began to cackle with glee at the beginning of his obsession to bring peace to the world.

"Now Kyubi, submit to me and we will bring this village to its knees."

Obito stared at the Kyubi and watched as a sharingan appeared in its own eyes, and flicker a little, Obito equated the flicker to it activating, but if he would have looked more instead at that time to turn away he would have seen that the Kyubi eyes began to shine gold and the sharingan disappeared, and the Kyubi began to smile with a wicked gleam.

It was at this moment that Minato appeared in a flash of gold light and watched as the man he knew as the orange masked man, was run through by one of Kyubi's claws. Obito felt the claw penetrate him with disgusting ease and felt as he was lifted off the ground and was maneuvered in front of the Kyubi's face.

"You are not Madara, Uchiha. That man was more cautious when enticing a being as great as I, your failure was twofold, the first thinking that you had power equal or more then Madara, and the second, thinking that I would destroy kaa-san's village, my will, would never subjugate to yours."

Kurama watched as the Uchiha…Obito was his name, gurgled and spit out mass quantities, and unlike the Uchiha Kyubi was cautious, it would be his luck that as soon as he underestimated the Uchiha he would have some ridiculous special technique that could kill a Biju. Kurama watched as Obito struggled and tried to pull himself off the claw.

"Question before you die Uchiha, what reason could you have to want to destroy your own home and the people that love you? You and the Rikudo Sennin failed to bring peace to this land, however he did not try it with some stupid ill conceive plot, he did it because he loved everyone. So answer me before you die."

Obito listened to the Kyubi and wanted to laugh at the beast, but as he opened his mouth to speak, the words died on his tongue. Obito had many and was given many reasons, however he could not say with absolute certainty which one it was. Obito looked down to his former sensei and tried to think of an answer that would fit his decisions, but he couldn't think of one, until what appeared before was a reason for some of his anger, standing beside the Hokage was his best friend and confidant, Hatake Kakashi, at the moment Kakashi was outfitted in ANBU outfit, the all black long sleeve shirt and pants, and black vest, which to Obito seemed to fit with Kakashi's personality, but when he saw that his friend and his sharingan implanted eye he knew the god honest truth.

"Because war has taken many casualties, those that I loved, and have destroyed the people I used to know to be unrecognizable. War is not natural to the balance of the world, and it is because of us humans that war was even conceived."

Kurama hummed in agreement and just watched as the Uchiha silently passed, Kurama lowered his hand and claw to the ground and let the two men that were present and heard everything take the Uchiha off his claw. Kurama watched as Minato began to pump the Uchiha's chest trying to revive him if only for a few seconds, however for the safety of all Kurama made sure that the Uchiha was a corpse, the boy Kakashi watched over the Hokage however the boy looked as though he was destroyed. Kurama didn't want any more people to be hurt by his actions and lowered himself to a closer level and rested on the floor next to the Hokage and the Kakashi boy.

"You efforts would be appreciated by the boy however I made sure that he was dead, for the safety of everyone present, I will not the actions of some boy harm Kushina-kaa-san."

Minato slowed his efforts and just let his tears fall unto the corpse of his wayward student, Minato stopped kneeling and stood up and grabbed Kakashi and pulled the boy into his chest. The contact seemed to have released the boy's emotions, and Kurama watched as the Kakashi child cry into the Hokage's chest.

"I am to guess that the Uchiha was someone important to you two?"

Kurama watched as Minato nodded his head as he rested his hand on Kakashi's head.

"Obito was one of my students, however in the last war the boy was KIA, on my last mission before I became the Hokage, Kakashi was his comrade."

Kurama shifted his eye over to the body of Kushina and watched as her life force was slowly fading away.

"She was able to get you to give her your name?"

Kurama shifted his eyes over to the Hokage, and with a small movement nodded to The Hokage's question.

"I take you are her Minato?"

When Minato nodded his head, he's golden fur bristled slightly and Kurama sighed.

"She told me that she would take all my anger and hatred and let me leave her with peace and love, and she would even be my mother. That is something I will honor, however I promised her one more thing, and I would protect her and your son until my dying breath. Which I will need your help with."

Minato looked at the Kyubi with confusion as he cradled his dying wife. He had moved over to her position as the Kyubi was talking.

"I would like you to seal me into Naruto, I told Kushina-kaa-san that I would protect my ototo, and you are the only person Kushina knew with the skill to seal me."

Minato surprised to hear that a being that had been known to hate captivity had requested to be sealed, however with everything that he had learned it caused great concern for Minato, and knew that there was more to Obito returning to destroy Konoha and take the Kyubi.

"What I would do will be a sacrifice I don't know if I would be able to do. With Obito being alive brings a lot of concerns that need to be addressed, and the fact that he knew where my wife was giving birth brings even more questions that I need to be present for."

Kyubi was going to protest until new arrivals brought some confusion into the fold. Leading a contingent of shinobi to the site of the Kyubi was the former Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, donned in a full body suit, with a metal headdress and the bracers and greaves made of the same metal and design as the headdress. In his hand was an onyx staff with porcelain end caps. All looked ready to fight the beast, but with the scene of the Kyubi just staring at them and his tail seemed to be cradling both the Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina, it didn't answer a lot of question, but just create them.

Minato saw Hiruzen and knew that with his arrival, plans could actually be made.

"If you want me to seal you within my own son you have to promise loyalty to my son and the village he lives in. You will protect him from harm that is beyond his current ability; and if the time comes that you are freed you protect my son's family and the village his family resides in."

Kurama listened to the words very carefully, and contemplated if there was any secret agendas, but the truth was that Kurama would protect Naruto and his family and whatever village he was in, Minato never once said Konoha, and Kurama assumed that if Minato would have said Konoha he would decline, however Minato was not aware that Kyubi would protect Konoha, because it would be his ototo's village and his kaa-san's.

"I agree to the terms Minato-san."

Everyone watched as the Kyubi bowed his head lower and stood at his full height, and rested on his hunches, and waited.

Minato walked over to his shinobis and Hiruzen and he rested his hand on Hiruzen's shoulder.

"What I'm about to do Hiruzen I don't want you trying to stop it. Take Obito's body and you will discover the truth. Something is going on in the shinobi world and I think it will lead to war. Protect Konoha, but most of all Hiruzen, protect Naruto, I think… I think Naruto might be the person that Jiraiya has been looking for."

Hiruzen looked at Minato as though he had lost his mind, Hiruzen gripped the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"How can you even think that Minato, your son was born mere 20 minutes ago?"

Minato turned away from Hiruzen and disappeared in a flash and reappeared with a sleeping Naruto in his arms.

"Because… Naruto will have the protection of the Kyubi, and as he grows he will have you and Jiraiya nurturing him in the Will of Fire. That's why"

Hiruzen submitted to Minato's ideal and watched as Minato moved over to Kushina's prone body. Minato kneeled beside Kushina and pulled her into his arms and rested Naruto on her chest, the proximity seemed to have a calming effect on Naruto, who began to fuss.

"Kushina-chan…honey, we have something we have to do. I would like to leave something for Naruto, can you do it?"

Minato watched Kushina for any sign of life; what he wasn't expecting was for the back of his head to be swatted by his wife's hand.

"Who do you think you are talking to Minato-kun, if it wasn't for me becoming pregnant I would have kicked your ass and taken your hate, love."

Minato chuckled at his loving wife and pulled her closer.

"If you have any last words you need to say them now."

Kushina closed her eyes and catch her breath, she placed her hand on her son's stomach and smiled.

"Naruto…Naruto…Don't be a fussy eater…eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy. Take your bath everyday… go to bed early and sleep well! Make friends… it doesn't matter how many, just make sure they're real friends…people you can trust, even a few is enough…study you ninjutsu… I was never very good at it, maybe you will be, everyone has things they're good at and things they're not… don't feel bad if you can't do it all."

Hiruzen watched as one of his precious person was omitting her last words to her child.

"Make sure you listen to the teachers, at the academy, and remember to avoid the three vices of shinobi… don't borrow money if you can help it. Save what you earn from missions, no drinking alcohol until you're 20, and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body, and as for women, well, I'm a woman so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and women in this world, and you'll want a girlfriend someday. Just try not to pick a weird one…try to find someone like your mother… and the fourth warning, watch out for Jiraiya-sensei!"

Kushina was panting roughly and began to cry.

"Naruto, you are going to experience a lot of pain and suffering… remember who you are! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true!... there's …there's…there's… so much I want to say… to teach you about … I want to stay with you… I love you… also listen to you aniki(3), Kurama, he will protect you and guide you…"

Kushina began to sob uncontrollably and Minato gripped Kushina, and smiled down to his son Naruto, who had been cleaned by someone while he had left to fight Obito and the Kyubi, the whisker birthmarks would be a reminder of his future burden.

"Listen to your motor-mouth-mother… **SHIKI FUJIN**(4)!"

Behind Minato a figure was hovering the figure is a translucent gaunt specter with a demonic visage. It is much larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and dark greyish blue-colored skin. It is draped in a large white garments and carries a set of prayer beads. Within its mouth was a tantō in its mouth. The figure gripped the tantō, with the tantō removed, however, its mouth is revealed to have full of sharp, jagged teeth, and a very long, almost serpentine tongue. The figure behind Minato began uttering some unintelligible chanting, and after some time a cursed seal appeared on its arm. The soul of Minato was then partially separated from his body and restrained by the Shinigami's hair.

"Take care of my son Kurama."

With the thrusting of its arms through his stomach, the Shinigami had caused some enteral bleeding as it thrusts its arm into Minato.

"To you Minato I am the Kyubi."

Minato chuckled and look back towards the Shinigami and nodded. At the Minato's command, the Shinigami performed the sealing by dragging the Kyubi's soul into Minato's whose stomach was branded with a seal's mark. The Kyubi felt the choking sensation when the Shinigami gripped his throat as he was combined to Minato's soul. Once entered Kurama felt the kindness and love that the man held for Kushina and his new born son, it was enough to give Kurama the last dredges of peace he wanted. Once he acquired it, all of Kyubi's power that was sealed because of his anger was released and the golden light that shined it temporarily blinded people.

"**HAKKE NO FŪIN SHIKI**!"

When the light dispersed all that was left on the field was the dead bodies of Minato and Kushina, and Kakashi who was given the duty to hold Naruto while his sensei and Kushina performed the techniques. Hiruzen hurried to Minato, to see if the man was still alive. Once Hiruzen checked for a pulse for his successor, he found none at all, and the burden that he had given to Minato rested on his shoulders.

'…_most of all Hiruzen, protect Naruto_…'

Hiruzen was not one to place all his faith in one man, he had learn his lesson with his traitorous student, but Minato was a man that planned things in the future and took nearly every contingency, so if the man asked him to make sure that his son was safe, and by protecting Naruto meant it would protect Konoha, he would listen.

"Shikaku…Inochi!"

Two men appeared beside the Hokage, Shikaku, he had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a simple small goatee. Both of his ears were pierced with a silver stud. Shikaku had two scars on the right side of his face which were probably his most noticeable feature. One of the scars were near his right temple settled near the brow, the second was near his jaw line. He wore standard shinobi outfit, a flak jacket; black in color and black shinobi pants, however over his flak jacket was a tattered tan vest, on his wrist he had black bands, and black shinobi sandals. Inochi had long blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well-defined jaw line. Inochi was seen wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori.

"YES HOKAGE-SAMA!"

These two were Hiruzen's most trusted shinobi. Shikaku made not have looked but Shikaku was credited as being the smartest, analytical, and strategic minds in his troops, and the man was his Jonin Commander, this man was in charge of every shinobi should the Hokage ever be incapacitated. Inochi was Commander of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Force. These two men were responsible for every piece of Intel that Konoha had and have acquired for Konoha, it was because of their skill and abilities that they were able to keep their status with Minato.

Hiruzen walked over to Shikaku and placed his hand on the man's shoulder, Shikaku quickly looked at the Hokage with a question in his eyes, and Hiruzen just nodded his head. Shikaku sighed and grumbled slightly, Inochi saw Shikaku's hand maneuver themselves into his families seal. As they were positioned no one was able to see Shikaku's hands.

"**KAGEMANE NO JUTSU**!"

With the chakra that Hiruzen was supplying him Shikaku had enough power to grab the 30 shinobi that had accompanied Hiruzen. Many screamed about indignities and struggled against bond they had found themselves in. Many of the shinobi were asking Hiruzen why he was doing what he was doing. Hiruzen kept his eyes and head towards the floor and with a popping sound another Hiruzen appeared behind Inochi, and Inochi felt the same thing that Shikaku did, and it was at that moment that he understood what Hiruzen wanted.

"Everything…take every thought, every memory that they have formed, take everything, and leave nothing about what has transpired here Inochi."

Every struggled against Shikaku's technique but they found that it was much stronger than some of them had experience before. Some yelled at Hiruzen for taking something that was their right to have.

"I know that you all are angry, but the events that have transpired cannot be known to any but myself and those that I trust, someone either let in or gave information to an unknown person…"

…"Bullshit, it was the Uchiha you heard the Kyubi."

Hiruzen sighed and clenched his jaw in annoyance.

"It is that kind of ignorance that could destroy Konoha, and until the truth is known, no other then myself and these two, can ever know about this night."

When Hiruzen gave the signal, Inochi erased the memory and as a result all the trapped shinobi passed out. Inochi massaged his head and was breathing hard.

"Hiruzen-sama, I was unable to take the memories of four of the shinobi here, each of them seem to have blocked memories that I cannot access."

Hiruzen quickly took in the information and thought of many different scenarios, and almost each one did not fare any better than the next.

"Kill them and preserve the bodies, we will have someone look at the bodies. I don't have to remind you gentlemen, the details of what happened here cannot ever be revealed, or death will be the response."

Also if you comment and all you response is in regards to grammar. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THAT SHIT, your mind is able to make connects, so suck it up.

Yet comment are appreciated but they are not expected, enjoy the story and if you want to comment, comment.

Have a great day or evening, or whenever you are watching this.

Ja Ne


	2. A Closed Heart

This story will pick up after a few more chapter, first I am creating the setting for the stories so the world fits. Naruto is a clan heir, and his secret has been protected by the Hokage, what would the death of Obito do to the world, all you have to do is imagine.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_/_Written Communication_'

**JUTSUS**

I do not own Naruto, or any other Manga references

The two bodies of man and wife that were laid in front of the elder man, this was not a sight that he wanted to see, he didn't want to think that a preservation seal needed to be placed on the two bodies to retard the stages of decomposition. He didn't want to think that these two wonderful people were leaving behind a child that is only an hour old. The release of the Kyubi and the events that occurred after were something that was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. Sarutobi Hiruzen was a man that believed in peace for peace sake, however his actions were those of a dictator and megalomaniac, yet he couldn't shake Minato's words, and the amount of trust that Minato had on his wayward student's words, for Naruto to be the Child of Prophecy when it was originally thought that Minato was the "The Child", concerns Hiruzen.

What the C.O.P. would do was a hefty thought, either change the world for the positive or negative. That type of information was not one that Hiruzen would ever let become public knowledge, but his present concern was the giant cluster fuck, that all started because an Uchiha that was considered KIA had returned to his birth village wishing to destroy it. Hiruzen watched the scene around him, many of the man that he had memories eradicated were waking and being taken off the field by the ANBU. Hiruzen did not fear that any information would leak because Inochi was considered second to Minato, the best sensor the village had, and if he didn't sense a soul out of those that were held, he didn't have to worry of constructing a lie.

The surrounding forest was revived when the Kyubi was sealed and the soft chirping of the crickets that laid hidden in the grass, and the echoing hoots from the local genus of owl were making their presence known, however in a second later, the sounds of the animals stilled and the soft sounds of breathing could be heard, Hiruzen took the signal of the person he called for earlier. Hiruzen turned and witness a wonderful sight. The child, Naruto, was slumbering in the arms of one of his elite shinobi. She was a soft features woman, her green eyes were welcoming and warm; her soft dotting smile made the old man heart swell with pride, the cooing kept the child still. That changed when she looked up at Hiruzen and her soft pink hair swung past her eyes.

"Arrived as soon as I could sir, the area that was selected for Naruto was not stocked adequately with warm clothes for a night like tonight sir, I had to go to a local boutique."

Hiruzen chuckled at the woman and nodded his head and beckoned her to follow him, which she did with crisp steps, but soft enough not to jostle Naruto's body, Hiruzen observed at the woman began to pick up speed to be right by his side. Hiruzen kept his eye on the woman, even though she was a loyal nin, the information that he had let her have access to made her dangerous, but she was already dangerous without trying.

The woman was Haruno Hiyuna, a foreigner from an outlining island of the coast of Hi no Kuni, she had arrived to Konoha at the tender age of 11 when her island was sunk in the second shinobi war, and made it her passion to protect all people shinobi and civilians; in the third war she was the only shinobi to receive a Do Not Harm order from all sides, the reason being was the Hiyuna did not discriminate between people, and she was currently the only iryo-nin of Senju Tsunade's caliber, Tsunade who was revered as the greatest iryo-nin in the world, and his student. Sadly she was the only one that had lived from the refugees of her island, and she was an outcast to others. However if they knew that Hiyuna was his personal ANBU guard they wouldn't be so quick to judge.

"How is young Sakura?"

The elderly concerned tone that Hiruzen spoke with hit a soft spot within the normally reserved Haruno. To Hiyuna, the Sandiame was her grandfather and no one could say anything different, his kind words and wisdom was her life preserver when life got too hard for her to handle.

"She is a handful at seven months, luckily… her father's mother loves her even though she doesn't approved of my relationship of her son."

Hiruzen noted the use of past tense, and was aware that the two met while on duty, but he wasn't aware of when the man would have…

"Sakura's father was part of Kushina's security detail?"

Hiyuna hated how smart the Sandiame was at times, it was annoying how fast he was able to process information, but it was also unfair how she tried to hide it. It was also because the information about Kushina's detailed was such a secret that it was only disclosed to the people ten minutes before the detail was supposed to start and the person told was escorted by the ANBU Captain Dragon.

"I apologize by the losses that we have suffered for this secret, one of those secrets is in your arms."

Hiyuna eyes switched to the Sandiame to Naruto in her arms and tried to pick apart the information that she knew but she was still coming up short.

"The child is Uzumaki Naruto, the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato."

Hiyuna looked as though she was petrified with fear at dropping the child, and held him a little closer to body for added protection.

"We gave misinformation in regards to the reason for the Hokage's presence of Naruto's birth, even though reason for his presence was correction we just left out the juicy bit."

Hiruzen laughed loudly. However no matter how loud he laughed, he would not be able to diffuse the environment that was present. You couldn't laugh off death, you especially couldn't do that with the death of those you loved.

"Sir what is the prime objective?"

Hiruzen smirked at how Hiyuna was able to compartmentalize her emotions and stay objective, but that was also worrisome to the Hokage.

"We are going to be the first on scene at the main site, we will recover the bodies of our fallen comrade and… my wife, and try to create a hypothesis on how the string events happened, however we are taking Naruto with us because of one fact, only 12 people knew of the location of Kushina's birthing site, six are dead, and I highly doubt Sakura's father would agree to die for anything knowing he had you and Sakura to go home to, I vetted the others, however Biwako must have chosen Sakura's father. That leaves myself, you, the daimyo, my advisors, and Shimura Danzo."

Hiyuna twitched at the name and left her thoughts alone.

'_Danzo_'

Hiruzen cursed himself at the name he just mentioned. It was publicly known that Haruno was accosted by Danzo, and the rest of her groups of refugees. Danzo had admitted that he despised them, because they were an unknown element to the village and could be spies, it was on that day that Danzo question Hiyuna's and her families loyalty that she attacked Danzo and scarred him for the rest of his life, however instead of covering up he showed the proof to people of Hiyuna's and by default her families dangerous natures, on his chin.

"So what would be the motive, Hiyuna?"

The trek that they took, took them to far reaches of the Konoha and to certain mountain ranges, there was no visible path, and the brush coverage was incredible, once the sound of a running river was heard, Hiruzen knew they had arrived. The ground was separated by the running river, and the river was thirty feet below ground level, and on the opposite wall was an alcove of sorts with a beach of sorts, where two bodies were already present.

"Biju? Sir."

Hiruzen and Hiyuna jumped to the beach on the lower level, Hiyuna took more care with Naruto tow, when the settle on the ground Hiruzen walked over to the bodies and checked their necks for pulses, when Hiyuna heard the Hokage sigh; she knew neither were alive.

"That would be obvious, however how did the Uchiha know where they were?"

Hiyuna heard the question but it was not a question he was saying but asking her instead, he wanted her to catch up with something he had in mind.

"Chakra sensing?"

Hiruzen shook his head and pointed to a seal that was in plain view at the alcoves entrance, Hiyuna walked over to the seal and looked at it. Hiruzen was proud that he had a nin that understood seal even it was a complicated as an Uzumaki seal.

"Sir I can't read this seal, it is too complicated."

Hiruzen slipped on a rock and fell sharply to the floor, but was quick to pick himself up. Hiruzen walked over to the rock wall and examined the seal himself, he was proud that he had been taught sealing by Kushina as well as Minato. He knew the make-up of the seal and its purpose.

"The seals main directive is to not let ambient chakra into the air, a chakra distortion is about a kilometer circumfuse, this makes people with sensing abilities miss it on purpose. No one could sense it, hear anything, smell, or even see it. So how could someone know where it is, if the only way to know if you were told."

Hiyuna understood Sandiame's thoughts now, someone had to have told the Uchiha where the site was located.

"Who can we eliminate as possible suspects, beside those dead?"

Hiyuna followed the Hokage inside the cave and noticed the area was sparse in objects and the only thing that seemed to stand out was the two bodies.

"One myself and you, regardless the boon I would receive from having the power of the Kyubi I would not risk loved ones lives, and I could easily take it with no deaths, so why kill those present, and why make a show?"

Hiyuna was trying to hold back the urge to run over to the only body left, she knew instinctively that it was her lover and Sakura's father, Yusa, but knew that their train of thought was more important.

"Maybe it was a show for a particular person in the village?"

Hiruzen paused when he thought about Hiyuna's suggestion. If he followed that train of thought that meant whoever was here and who wasn't would narrow down suspects.

'_The elders were gone, gone to the Capital to report to the Daimyo, so it was either for him or Danzo… that would actually make sense, seeing how four unknown shinobi were in the group that came with me, but now what would be the motive, and I won't get that unless I can search the mind of Obito._'

Hiruzen gestured for Hiyuna to give him Naruto, and once she did she ran over to her lover's corpse. She turned the body over and began to examine the body, however whatever hope that she had disappeared when she witnessed that his neck was snapped clean and quick, and that he died painlessly. The sobs that she was able to control came in large waves, and the dam broke. Hiyuna grabbed the body and held it close to her body as she cried over the cooling body.

Hiruzen turned away from the scene, this was a private moment that he had no right to infringe on at the moment.

Hiruzen paced back in forth trying to calm the woken Naruto up. He paced back and forth trying to figure out the conspiracy, however it was just that without proof, but it was implied. Hiruzen walked over to the body of his beloved wife, and watched her features.

Hiruzen's tears finally fell from his eyes and it wasn't something that he could hold back anymore, he placed his hand softly on her forehead and sobbed quietly.

"I thought you were a manly man monkey?"

Hiruzen's frame stilled as his eyes moved to look at the face where those words came from. Staring back at him with stern eyes were those of his wife's, but it was the fact that meant she was alive and her mind wasn't playing a horrible trick.

"Don't just sit there with your mouth open something might fly in…call your ANBU, you foolish monkey."

The tongue lashing he received made the tears come more and the sob to be louder, Hiruzen fearing to use his voice, Hiruzen flagged Hiyuna to him and pointed at Biwako. Hiyuna instantly knew what the Hokage wanted and rushed over to Biwako. She began examining the woman and was amazed that she had only slight injuries.

"The stab was clean, however it appears that the hit was aimed for the spinal column, Biwako-sama how did the man miss?"

Biwako listened to the woman give her the perfect examination, like only a woman could. However she missed an important piece, but she wasn't about to correct her.

"The man appeared out of nowhere, and as he was attacking Yusa, Yusa just as he was dying informed me where the man was going to stab, knowing my anatomy so well I was able to make a minor movement that seemed to be missed by whoever the man was, Yusa's last act saved my life; and for that I owe that man my life."

Hiyuna knew that was aimed at her, and nothing more needed to be said, she knew however that Yusa's mom would not take that her son died for the Sandiame's wife would be recompense. She would be blamed and if that helped Yusa's mom she would gladly accept that pain.

"Enough tears, we have to control this situation, Hiruzen go do what you need to do, and Hiyuna and I will take care of clean up."

Hiyuna was amazed at how the Sandiame just listened to Biwako so easily, she watched as the Sandiame just disappeared in a cloud of leaves with Naruto in his arms. The ease that Biwako went into taking out scrolls and laying them on the floor in even space.

"Come with me Haruno, we must prepare the bodies for transport."

Biwako was very stern in how she spoke, and walked straight outside the cave, Hiyuna followed the respected elder and watched as, even in her injured state dead lifted a body that weighed more than her.

"You shouldn't be amazed at this feat of strength Haruno, I am a woman."

Hiyuna chuckled at Biwako's attempt at joking, yet in truth Biwako was serious, she grabbed the second body and hefted over her shoulder, when she returned inside the cave she witnessed that Biwako had already stripped one of the corpses and was burning the clothes and all items on its person.

"I have to admit Haruno, I was one of the ones that was against your arrival and citizenship in Konoha."

Hiyuna looked at Biwako with something akin to betrayal and distrust and shock at for no reason this was brought up. She could have never imagined that someone as respected as Sarutobi Biwako would be against refugees coming to Konoha.

"Do not mistake my motives for something as petty as bigotry, the one thing that being married to Hiruzen as long as I have, a marriage is like a coin, the husband is on one side and the wife is on the other, this works with same sex, but that's is for another time. Hiruzen is a bleeding heart, a good sob story can sway his own policies, and I am the pessimistic realist. At the time that your family's request for citizenship, we were at war with Kiri and Iwa; your families' claims that their island was sunk to get a tactical position, could never be proven and made me suspicious. Yet you are wondering why I am telling you this."

Hiyuna was already aggravated by Biwako's and her blunt callousness, there could be no valid reason for this type of conversation.

"Hiruzen's bleeding heart will be swayed by many people, to take care of Naruto. I will be the cold reason that he needs, but ultimately I will be undermined by either his teammates or the daimyo. Like those fools would understand that a boy, that comes from a family that has no real physical ties to a village, would ever understand the loneliness that he will feel, that why I want you to take Naruto."

Hiyuna stalled in movement as she looked at Biwako, Hiyuna had not experienced enough life to understand the crafty misdirection that Biwako had sewn into her words. Biwako had made Hiyuna, a closed hearted woman to everyone since her arrival to the village, break down those walls that she erected due to the hatred that she had experienced on the hand of the villagers.

"You are the elite guard of former Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. You were present with whatever my husband thinks he can hide from me. Most possibly that reason why neither Minato nor Kushina were present with their own son, and my husband was holding a recently born child, and we are all not dead by the Kyubi means that Minato sealed Kyubi and died or Kushina and Minato sealed Kyubi and died. Kushina most likely died due to complication by that unknown man and we have a new Jinchuriki, or Kushina is still alive and Hiruzen is watching Naruto."

Hiyuna quickly turned away and held back the tears that threatened to fall.

"You are the unexpected choice, people will not think that Kushina, introverted friend would watch her orphan son on top of her own daughter, but your story will be enough to sway my husband, he will also think that his top ANBU subordinate, with extensive medical training that falls under me and Tsunade, and recently had a child will be a better candidate than any other, he will also think this would be a great learning experience for you to soften up. With taking care of a clan child comes interaction with other people, and you will not be allowed to shy away from responsibilities; because I will be continuing your training and will help you with both children."

The motherly smile that came off of Biwako was enough to break apart the chink in her armor and the emotions came bubbling up.

"We can express our feeling and emotions later, let us finish with the clean this scene and then give these men a proper burial and place their names on the stone."

Hiyuna nodded and let the numb feeling carry her over to doing the job that was given to her.

Hiruzen looked over the masses that had converged in the area in front of the Hokage Administration building, all of them, citizen and shinobi, were bundles of nerves that would break at the single poke, so Hiruzen's words needed to be precise and clear.

"Thank you all for coming here, I know many of you are frightened from the experience that just happened to us all many moments ago. I know many of you have discerned what has happened and have started to speak with those closes to you but I am here to inform you all what has happened earlier. Minato-sama tonight, was at the bedside of his best friend Uzumaki Kushina, for the birth of her son, in place of her deceased lover. During the birth, Minato felt one of the seals that he had created to keep the burden that Uzumaki Mito left for us, the sealed container of the Kyubi, break and rushed to see what was the cause, when he arrived it was discovered that an individual had begun to break the seals."

The audience were listening raptly and with incredible attention taking in all the information, many had expressed respect for the Hokage to be there for a friend, the others that weren't stupid knew the hidden veil of expected silence in the Hokage's tone, and would respect it, but collective gasp were heard when they heard that someone was trying and by what they all saw had freed the Kyubi.

"Somehow the individual was able to divert the Hokage attention enough that he fully unsealed the Kyubi, the guards that had been with the Hokage did their best to fight off the man but the man had overpowered them and killed them. It was during this time that Kushina-sama arrived just from giving birth to her son Naruto."

The Hokage turned to the child who was being held by Hatake Kakashi, many of the people in the audience awed at that and some yelled in jubilation.

"While she began to seal the Kyubi into another container, Minato did his best to stop the man from killing Kushina, and while in the end Minato did, the two men had killed each other, and sadly due to some complication of birth, Kushina has passed."

Many in the audience had begun to cry, to not only to lose the Yondaime Hokage, but to lose the Hot-Blooded Habanero Kushina. Many of the audience were not able to handle the information and began to cry uncontrollably and collapse.

"I know that you need time to adjust to this new information and we will hold a vigil for those that we have lost later in the week, until a new Hokage has been chosen I will resume the role as Hokage as interim. Thank you for your time you have given me tonight and please get some sleep."

The Hokage and turned around and entered back into the building, aware that he had a shadow looking over his shoulder.

'_You're hiding something Hiruzen, and I will find out what that is_._'_

Week Later

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The vigil had been a respected event, everyone had arrived wearing black and had given their condolences to those lost and to the now orphan child, Naruto. The vigil ended as it started silently, and many people left to find some way to rid themselves of the pain that they felt, Hiruzen had to deal with the political backlash that came from the death of a Hokage. In a weeks' time the Daimyo would arrive to listen to the nominations for Hokage, even though Hiruzen was former Hokage, that didn't grant him the position automatically he had to petition for it, but at the time Konoha was Hokage-less and it needed a leader, and Hiruzen offered. A key thing people will remember when it came time for the selection.

Currently Hiruzen was handling the constant bombardment of people requesting guardianship for Naruto, many had given good reasons at being Naruto's guardian, however every time that Hiruzen made a decision to pick, Biwako always told him that someone closer wanted to request but was waiting for the best time, and that person had Biwako's approval.

At the end of the day Hiruzen had finished the last of mission selection and had enough of a break to relax, he reached over and opened the drawer on his right and pulled out a pipe, Hiruzen grabbed his smoking material from his left pocket and packed it into his pipe and in a moment a symbol on his pipe lit up as heat ignited the tobacco, and took a puff of the smoke. The effect was almost instantaneous and the Hokage's body began to relax.

"It is amazing that you still have a stash of Iwa cannabis after the year you've had, Hiruzen-sama."

Hiruzen chuckled and breathed out a thick smoke, Hiruzen witness as his elite guard walked out of the shadows.

"I was waiting when you would speak up about taking Naruto-kun. I think you should do it soon, Biwako is getting too attached."

Hiruzen heard a large laugh coming from his guard and watched as she sat down across from her charge.

"I need to stop being amazed that the elders are aware of everything. Did you suspect that I would ask?"

Hiruzen took another puff of his pipe and held it in his lungs until his lungs begged for air.

"Truthfully, I pieced it together from Biwako. Logically the people that were asking before you were a good fit, but now that I think about it, it would be irresponsible not to do it. However Hiyuna being the custodian and guardian of a clan heir will bring you around other people, and you cannot be antisocial for the sake of Naruto."

Hiyuna nodded at Hiruzen and bowed at him. He looked at Hiyuna with a critical eye and turned in his chair away from her.

"Go get Naruto and settle in."

Hiyuna nodded and disappeared is a cloud of leaves. Hiruzen sighed in annoyance as he looked over to another corner of his office and signal someone to come closer, out of the corner came a frail, old man, walking with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. On his chin there was an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The man in question who considered to be the Shinobi no Yami (The Darkness of Shinobi).

This man had taken on more of the dark side of shinobi life than any other in the history of Konoha, and possibly anyone in the world, and the man did it for the betterment for Konoha, however the rumors that began to surface begged to differ.

"Keeping a secret like that Hiruzen would make people perceive a power play on your part, why didn't you just tell the people that Naruto is Minato's and Kushina's son?"

Sarutobi kept the pipe in his mouth and dead stare at the crippled man.

"That information is not important for the populace to have, seeing how someone was able to enter our village, and specifically target Kushina for the Kyubi lets me know that there are enemies both outside an in. Yet this begs the question Danzo why are you here?"

The harsh clip that was present in Hiruzen's voice came as a surprise to Danzo. This was not the kind man that Danzo was used to, this person was more reminiscent of who he was on the battle field.

"Many of the citizens have much concerns on the state affairs regarding the status of the Kyubi, they have appointed me liaison for them…"

Danzo paused when he felt a powerful oppressive aura had begun to fill the air, Danzo looked towards the only other person in the room.

"For a man that mocked my efforts to bring peace to this village to try to use that against me to coerce me to give you information is deplorable. The citizens that reside in Konoha are either relatives to future, current or past shinobis, their wellbeing is decided by the Hokage, and at the current time Danzo, I am appointed acting Hokage. I decide what concerns them with shinobi affairs. The status of the Kyubi is stable, its location is confidential from citizens, you are a retired shinobi as such any pertinent information that I deem important will be provided to you. The status of the Kyubi's container will not be part of that information."

Danzo was able to control the sweat that was trying to fall down his brow. Danzo could never imagine that Hiruzen would ever look at him as someone he would need to kill, killer intent was not something you played with.

"That is upsetting Hiruzen, with men like that invader outside our walls, no information is very dangerous to Konoha."

Danzo left the office of his longtime rival, not knowing that he had cast suspicious onto himself, and that was a dangerous place, seeing how Hiruzen had hoped that Danzo had not been responsible of the recent catastrophe, but now it was his responsibility to prove it.

Hiruzen let his anger simmer as he mulled over the slip of the tongue from his old friend, his thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his secretary.

"Hokage-sama, we just heard from the gate they have arrived sir."

Hiruzen sighed at the new problems that had just arrived at his door.

"This is going to be a pain. I'm to old for this shit."

"After the fight with Mr. 9 / Konoha is still around to shine, If the Mighty Ox was to get free/ there be nothing of this rock left to see."

A giant fist socked the head of the person that had been rapping was a bronze skinned man, with a giant physique with his white hair slicked back, he wore a purple high-collared outfit with ragged sleeve and matching pants along with a white flak jacket and shin guards, the man was seething at the boy beside him. The boy hair was the same color as the other man, his hair was much shaggier and he wore a simple suit along with sunglasses and scarf along with shin guards.

"The people of Kumo may stomach your raps but this is Konoha, we don't want to do anything that offends them, B."

The kid with the same complexion of the man kipped up and a grinned at the man.

"That's Killer B to you, and who cares what they think, A?"

A sighed and smack the boy again. Frustration wafted off his form at the boy that annoyed him.

"Do you remember why we took the place of that other group, father has gone too far and he need to be stopped, and Konoha will help us."

B looked forward the the imposing gate and just nodded at the man.

"Then let's go plan a coup."

Chapter End

Before anyone states anything about Sakura's mother or the fact that she is not the same person as in the movies it is this. The movies are not considered canon; this does not mean I will not use the movies for stories but I will rework them to fit. Thank you for all those that Reviewed, I have answered those that had questions without the need to disclose anything, just know that things have been though out. Thank you again and have a great night.

Ja ne


End file.
